Victoria Best
Victoria "Vicky/VB" Best, voiced by Kristen Schaal , is a child prodigy and non super powered evil counterpart of Becky/WordGirl who made her debut in her self-titled Season Three episode. As this child's name insists, her parents taught her to be the best at what she does. Despite not having super powers Victoria happens to possess odd powers of her own. Appearance Victoria wears a grey sweater vest with her family's insignia on the shirt pocket (a trophy) a pink blouse, a light blue button shirt and long black socks with matching Velcro shoes. She also wears blue ribbons for earrings and a pearl necklace. Victoria has Dandelion Blonde hair into two long braided ponytails with two sky blue scronges on each one History In her self titled first appearance, Victoria is introduced as a new student (and villain). In the school auditorium she along with other children are playing recorders, but the children were terrible until Victoria silenced the room with her good playing. She is then rewarded with a trophy for it and numerous other ones (see Victoria's prizes for it) except one trophy for reading which goes to Becky. Her parents Mr. and Mrs. Best then glare at her to take the trophy. Later Victoria hypnotizes Becky and steals her trophy, and when Becky came to reclaim it she noticed other trophies that Victoria couldn't have won. She shows again as WordGirl to challenge her against Captain Huggyface in an eating contest. When she loses, she tries to take Huggy's trophy (which was actually a net painted gold) and gets trapped and forced to give back the trophies she didn't earn, including Becky's. Victoria is reintroduced in the Valentine's day special Cherish is the Word. she steals all of her classmates' Valentine's to make the job quicker she hypnotizes everyone by playing her recorder, and she makes a run for it when they're still dazed. Later on she is found by WordGirl, but WordGirl is stopped by Tobey, insisting that WordGirl should be his special valentine. When Tobey presented WordGirl his human-heart shaped chocolate to her, Victoria reacted to this by saying that she should have it because she's the Best at everything and taking Tobey's valentine. But Tobey takes it back and defends WordGirl. Upset that Tobey along with Scoops with their complements to WordGirl she Hypnotizes all of them, only this time instead of taking their objects she switched them in each others hands to look like they stole from each other then skips away. She later returns in WordGirl's battle with Tobey when Scoops is about to give Violet his Valentine and interrupts them but WordGirl tricks Victoria into making Tobey's robots go after her. After realizing her error Victoria ask Wordgirl to help her and even promised to give back the Valentines Wordgirl agrees and does. Victoria makes her third appearance in Crime in the Key of V. When Wordgirl is about to be rewarded with another key to the city Victoria interrupts the ceremony and tells the Mayor the key should be hers because she's the Best at everything. WordGirl stops Victoria but is then backed up by her parents who claims Victoria can have the key and be a superhero. When Victoria questioned how, her parents reply: "Put your mind to it!" with a eerie Red glow in their eyes. Victoria repeats the words along with the eye glow. Later during Wordgirl's fight with Amazing Rope Guy Victoria hypnotizes everyone and takes rope guy to seem as if she caught him. At that point everyone turned to Victoria's side and she was even rewarded Wordgirl's key to the city. Victoria is later shown at her house with her new sidekick General Smoochington but The Whammer challenged Victoria to a battle. Victoria could not stop him and was then helped out by WordGirl who took her key back In her fourth appearance Don't Mess with the Best Victoria is finally fed up with WordGirl and decides to be the Best villain and defeat her once and for all. So by using her recorder she and Smoochington steal the villains' weapons. When they find WordGirl and Huggy they begin to battle however using the villains' gear and abilities of their own Victoria and General succeed in defeating their rivals. But at that moment the villains arrive to retrieve their weapons, Victoria refuses and shows them her accomplishment in defeating WordGirl but Doctor Two-Brains does not believe her and hands her a ray to "finish the job". Victoria hesitates and backs down causing the villains to mock her. Upset by it Victoria aims the ray at them but winds up shooting nacho cheese in her face making the villains go after her Victoria then pleads for help from WordGirl. The heroine decides to help and saves them. In her fifth appearance Victoria is the Best...WordGirl?, Scoops believes Victoria is WordGirl after taking a photo of her after WordGirl disappears behind a building. Becky does not believe him (obviously), so he asks Victoria herself. Before saying no Victoria realized that this would be her chance to be the Best so she says yes and has the whole city in the palm of her hand. Later she and Smoochington (who was portraying Huggy) are being interviewed by TJ and Johnson at his treehouse. But when Scoops appears and asks Victoria to transform into WordGirl, Victoria hesitates until she sees WordGirl coming and says yes and she and Smoochington leave the treehouse the second WordGirl and Huggy come in. When the heroes go to Victoria's house for battle she traps them in her trophy shelf while Smoochington guards them. However many citizens appear at Victoria's door for help making it the perfect distraction for WordGirl to escape. When WordGirl breaks free she catches Victoria and takes a photo of both of them in it proving that they are 2 different people. Despite her plan failing, Victoria was actually happy for it was the Best lie and crime she's ever done. In her sixth episode There's No V in Team Becky causes Victoria and herself to publicly lose the city quiz bowl championship losing them the prize of a giant golden trophy. After the event Victoria steals the trophy from their rival teammates. When WordGirl investigates Victoria plays innocent, but on her way out WordGirl tells Victoria that everyone saw the other team win and that it isn't hers. After that Victoria decides to have a rematch with the other team, when Becky finds out she tries to see if Victoria will give her another chance Victoria accepts and continues. Unfortunately they lose a second time causing Victoria to leave the trophy. Victoria officially makes her seventh appearance in World’s Best Dad. While at the super market she and General Smoochington overhear Becky and her dad's conversation about the world records and how he'll be the Best. Wanting to keep her title as the Best, Victoria goes out for the record. She then arrives at the park after Tim Bob and Becky do, on a unicycle with Smoochington carrying watermelons. She then beats Tim's record by 8 seconds and is given his plaque that he formerly had. The next day at her house she's looking through the book of records to find her page, when she does she notices records no ones ever attempted so she vows to do them all. Later that week she once again reappears after the Botsfords and repeatedly beats Tim until Becky comes up with a new record. Victoria is now upset by it because she didn't practice but realizes she can have Tim show her and then kidnaps him with her recorder powers. After Victoria's plan was thwarted by WordGirl she then returns Tim back to the park only to find General Smoochington successfully completing the new record once again causing victory for the Bests. Victoria's final appearance is The Best of the Bests. In this episode her younger brother Victor is finally reintroduced, and Victor too is a good prodigy but unlike his sister he is actually friends with his Botsford counterpart TJ who invites them over for a playdate. TJ and Victor decided to play basketball while Victoria and Becky tried to get along (well Victoria sort of tried while Becky just got annoyed by whatever Victoria did.) While playing, Victor had an idea to have a shooting contest with their sisters, the girls accept although Victor and Victoria were the only ones playing. Victoria wins causing her brother to grouch, Victoria starts to self celebrate her victory until it is interrupted by both an irritated Becky and TJ's fake call for WordGirl. Victor planned to steal WordGirl's powers with a machine he created and succeeds. However Victoria had a plan to get them back... WordGirl says that Victor didn't take ALL of her powers and says that it's a secret power. When Victor comes over, Victoria turned on the machine and gives WordGirl her powers back and destroys the machine. Personality and Strengths When Victoria was first introduced her personality was pretty simple, to be the Best and better than others. But after "Cherish is the Word" Victoria's personality slowly began to differ. She wants more like winning bigger awards, being more skilled at things and triumphing over important people like Wordgirl. However Victoria is not truly evil or bad, in her first appearance "Victoria Best" her parents would constantly give her a eerie Red glare at her whenever she loses making that the real reason why who she is today. They do the same thing to her in "Crime in the Key of V" only this time to make her do anything as long as she got the key. What other characters or Wordgirl fans never see is that Victoria's parents will literally hate her if she does not win and they have possibly did this to her for so long that it just grew into a bad habit Victoria had gotten used to making it the truth behind the reason she steals awards she didn't win. Victoria's strengths on the other hand are quite unique. Even though she does not have powers like Becky Victoria still manages powers and abilities of her own, for example: her recorder power is very helpful. When she plays it very well she can hypnotize others then use her telekinetic eye beams to take the objects. Victoria does have other abilities besides these two, in "Victoria is the Best WordGirl" she hooked her recorder to an amplifier blowing away her victims instead of hypnotizing them. In odd way Victoria's powers are quite similar to Becky's. Victoria's hypnotism to Becky/Wordgirl's fast zoomings into catching or trapping people and Victoria's eye beams to Becky's super strength for Victoria has lifted thing three times her size with her beams. Even Victoria saying she's the Best at something is like Wordgirl's word defining at anything. Still No two powers are equivalent in a mattering way, these moves or abilities however have not been named. Special Powers Despite not having real powers Victoria has good abilities or even powers of her own such as: *'Recorder notes': Victoria can play her recorder so well she hypnotizes others allowing her to steal things. *'Telekinesis': Red beams shoot out of Victoria's eyes and pick up objects they touch allowing her to grab without unhypnotizing her victims. *'Run and hide': after hypnotizing Victoria runs off and hides to an unknown location where even WordGirl can't find her this was only seen in "Cherish is the Word". *'Recorder blast': if her recorder is not loud enough Victoria hooks it to an amplifier, instead of hypnotizing her rivals it blows them away, this was only seen in "Victoria is the Best WordGirl". *'Prodigy': Victoria is more skilled than Becky and can still beat her in some difficult obstacles. *'Oragami master': Victoria can make her Oragami creatures come to life even if it's a bulldozer, this was only seen in "The Best of the Bests". Weaknesses One major difference between Becky and Victoria are weaknesses. Though WordGirl has been defeated before she doesn't appear to technically have a weakness unless it's Lexonite or if separated from Huggy on some occasions. Victoria on the other hand has several weaknesses some of them would sometimes be exploited by WordGirl. *'Salt crackers': Victoria can't eat plain crackers for it gives her a mouth ace and dry lips making her unable to play her recorder, this was only seen in "Victoria Best (episode)". *'Threatening of position': When someone tells Victoria that she isn't the best or if someone else is better she gets upset and tries to outdo or harm them but doesn't end well as shown in "Cherish is the Word","Crime in the Key of V","Don't Mess with the Best", "World's Best Dad", & "the Best of the Bests". * Nervousness: If Victoria's nervous or scared she can't play her recorder well instead it plays green sour notes this was only seen in "Crime in the Key of V". *'Love for attention': Victoria loves when the spotlight is on her however it would constantly backfire and get her into trouble as shown in "Cherish is the Word" & "There's no V in Team". *'Temptation': Victoria can be easily tricked into doing something that involves winning or attention as seen in "Cherish is the Word", "There's no V in Team". *'Individually': If Victoria is separated from General Smoochington she is outnumbered & can be defeated easily as shown in "Victoria Best (episode)", "There's no V in Team" & "World's Best Dad". Episodes This is a list of all of Victoria's appearances not sure if there in the right order or if thats all of them but they will be changed if uncorrect, Notice all of Victoria's cameos are Non-Speaking. * Victoria Best (episode) * The fill in (cameo) * Cherish is the Word * Crime in the Key of V * Tobey's playground calamity (cameo). * Mount rushere (cameo). * Don't Mess with the Best * Father's day dance a thon (cameo). * Who's Your Granny (photo cameo). * The Rise Of Miss Power (cameo). * Victoria is the Best...Wordgirl? * Becky's baditude (cameo). * A little bigger Wordgirl (cameo). * There's No V in Team * My dad my teacher (cameo). * News girl (cameo) * A few words from wordgirl (cameo). * Kid math part 1 and 2 (cameo). * The ordinary extraordinary botsfords (cameo). * The Tooth hurts (cameo). * Eight legs vs two brains (cameo). * World’s Best Dad * The Best of the Bests. Quotes *"I'm the BEST!" *"The Best! Out!" *"I'm the best at everything!" *"We'll see about that. I've got talks with PBS." *"What is so scientific about cheese!?" *"You seem to be forgetting something...I'M THE BEST!" *"You see a General is better than a Captain & Smooches are WAY better than hugs." *"oh trophy you & I deserve to be together because I'm the Best & your a trophy." * "Combing hair Best, Valentine's day... BEST... List making (scoffs) Best! * " Look maybe you didn't know about this when you offered that chocolate to wordgirl over there but FYI I'm the Best specifically at everything! You can ask my mom and dad if you don't believe me. * "General Smoochington let's get to work! * "he's good but more like the second Best even in my own family I'm the Best you might say I'm the Best at Bests you would say it you'd have to cause it's true! Victoria's Prizes Though she does steal awards Victoria has fairly won things such as * Trophy for Best recorder player �� * Trophy for Best violinist �� * Trophy for Best Spanish speaker �� * Trophy for Best Gymnast �� * Trophy for Best Kickball player �� * Trophy for Best Bug collector �� *Trophy for Best actress in School play �� * The Key to the city for Best superhero ��(Temporary) * Golden Plaque for longest unicycling time while watermelon balancing�� * Golden Plaque for longest time doing 1 finger pushups while ironing a button down shirt �� * Golden Plaque for Burlap sack bouncing while painting a self portrait blind folded�� Trivia * Like Becky Victoria is an overachiever. * unlike Becky Victoria does not possess superpowers. * "The Best of the Bests" is the only episode that Victoria did NOT use her recorder or telekinetic eye powers. * Victoria also has a pet Poodle however it did not make the cut for her sidekick or Bob's evil counterpart. * Many Wordgirl fans mistake Victoria's age for 13 or 15, for she does have a teenager like appearance. * Victoria is the only popular student to make other appearances, others being Chazz and Mr. Prancington's daughter. * Victoria has a strong bond with Hunter Throbheart as shown in cameos. * In "Cherish is the Word" and the end of "Victoria is the Best WordGirl" Victoria has a pink handbag that she would usually carry around with herself. * In "The Best of the Bests" Victoria actually forgot TJ's name and called him "Becky's brother" even though she called him by his real name in "Victoria is the Best WordGirl". * An interesting note was shown in Victoria's self titled episode. Some of Victoria's stolen trophies were actual trophies in previous episodes. She had Brent's golden sandwich award, Violet's good inventors award, and even an Emmy from PBS itself for outstanding writing and animation. * The creators would sometimes mess up when drawing Victoria's hair and would make it backwards. * Victoria's recorder can also hypnotize people through television as shown in "There's no V in Team". * Victoria's superhero outfit bears a strong resemblance to the Hero of Light from wikipedia:Homestuck. * Victoria's personality is actually in fact a bad version of Becky's, Her bragging and knowledge of best to Becky's unnecessary over help and word knowledge. * Victoria's name in Spanish in fact means "Victory Optimo" which actually fits her personality well for she is a Victor (champion) and very optimistic. * When Victoria's eyes turn red it appears to actually frighten Becky as shown in "Victoria Best" & "Crime in the Key of V". * As shown in most episodes Victoria does fairly win awards when she doesn't she steals them. * A very interesting note was shown in "Don't Mess with the Best". Victoria's trophy shelf was mysteriously refilled with the same trophies from her debut episode. * It still remains unknown how Victoria's shelf was refilled for all of the stolen awards were returned to their rightful owners. It's possible Victoria stole them again, and the owners didn't bother to come back for them. * Victoria does not think of other villains as companions or allies, in "Cherish is the Word" she dislikes Tobey because he didn't think she's the Best, in "Crime in the Key of C" the Whammer tried to defeat her and General, and in "Don't Mess with the Best" she stole the villains' weapons. * In "Don't Mess with the Best" Victoria stole Amazing Rope Guy's rope but she never used it in her fight with WordGirl. * Scoops actually had a crush on Victoria, but his feelings for her faded in "Cherish is the Word". * Many WordGirl fans don't think of Victoria as a villain but more as an Anti-hero. * "There's no V in Team" is the second time that the first letter of Victoria's name is mentioned in the title card. * "World's Best Dad" is also the second time that Victoria is not in the title card. * The theme song for Victoria is a mix of British piano with some beat box, hip hop or rap. * In her first appearance Victoria did not have her theme song however it was played In "Cherish is the word" and became her official theme song. * It still remains unknown how Victoria gained her recorder powers. * An interesting note in "Don't Mess with the Best" was that Victoria has chess figurines of everyone she knows including one of herself. * Victoria is very different from other rich girls on TV she doesn't care one bit about getting dirty or her wealth or about the clothes she wears. She is infact a tomboy. * On account of being Becky's equivalent, Victoria's outfit even bears some resemblance to Becky's. She wears a sweater vest over another shirt like Becky, a pink skirt to Becky's velvet one and wears her socks long as well. Victoria also has hair related parts too-- her scrunchies to Becky's hair band. * Victoria broke the fourth wall barrier in "Don't Mess with the Best" when she quoted: "I've got talks with PBS!" that led to the creators getting in trouble for it. * A more appropriate order of Victoria's episodes should have been to make "There's No V in Team" the third episode due to Smoochington not being in the episode, "Victoria is the Best Wordgirl" the fifth episode the boiling point, "The Best of the Bests" the seventh episode revealing family opponents and "Don't Mess with the Best" the final showdown. * "Victoria Best", "There's No V in Team", "World's Best Dad" and "The Best of the Bests" are the only episodes Victoria didn't share with another villain. * Another similarity between Becky and Victoria are individuality if there both separated from there sidekicks on some occasions they can both be defeated. * Victoria's superhero outfit also resembles WordGirl's only orange with a sun logo instead of a star one. * Despite Becky saying mean things to Victoria (whether she's around or not), Victoria has no problem with it and ignores Becky, technically making her the best at ignoring rude things. * "A Little Bigger WordGirl" is the ONLY episode Victoria is shown wearing short sleeves. * Victoria's ponytails did not have animation in her first appearance but after "Cherish is the word" her ponytails had animation and moved and responded like real ones. * According to the sticker bumpers on the Best's car in "Crime in the Key of V", Victoria is great at soccer and ballay. * It's unknown if Victoria will appear in the wordgirl comics. * Victoria is not in any of the Wordgirl PBS games or stories. * Victoria is not an option on the fanpop vote for favorite villains. * At the end of "Crime in the Key of V" Victoria said she was gonna get a better sidekick but she still kept General Smoochington because she actually didn't mean it and was just mad at him. * Like some characters in the show Victoria is named after a celebrity photographer Anna Victoria Best. * Victoria Best is also a very common name on Facebook. * if a WordGirl reboot were to come out it is unknown if Victoria will appear in it. Gallery Victoria promo.png WG-4.png|Victoria Best Superhero??? (or fake) Wordgirl in Who's Your Granny 0001.jpg 605a 20.jpg V_Best_dont.jpg|Victoria Best "defeated" Word Girl. Are you kidding me? Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0010.jpg Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0009.jpg Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0008.jpg Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0002.jpg (BEst).jpg Kids-Mezzannine-16x9_618.jpg|Victoria Best Screen Shot 2014-12-17 at 6.17.10 PM.png (Mad Best).png Screen Shot 2014-12-17 at 6.17.10 PM.png (Cousins).png|Victoria Best and Tobey McAllister III Untitled 125002.jpg Untitled 124256.jpg Untitled 182176.jpg Untitled 301188.jpg Untitled 301116.jpg Untitled 301765.jpg Untitled 301000.jpg Untitled 182467.jpg myAvatar.png (Becky and Vickie).jpg Untitled 182205.jpg Untitled 124098.jpg Category:Bests Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Villains Category:Mutant Category:Civilians Category:Female Villains Category:Humans